The Costs of Power
by WEast
Summary: Waverly is a demigod with a lot of experience and barely any time. An alert takes a turn for the worse, and for Wave, suddenly, time isn't a problem. Now, how to fix that? After all, the world won't survive for long without Wave. Will reference many different fandoms, including RotG and Avengers.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Waverly stood outside of the tall wooden doors and took a deep breath. Once those doors opened, there would be no going back. Breathing out slowly, she took in the beautiful designs engraved on the chocolate-colored wood. Scenes of holly and stockings and many unidentifiable images that were probably just there for effect shone softly back at her. Waverly rested her hand on the brass handle. This was the point of no return. Was she ready? Bracing herself, she turned the knob and thrust the door open. Immediately, she also threw herself into a roll, angling herself backwards and sideways until she came up behind the unopened half of the doors, pressing herself against the wall. A gust of cold air and white powder rushed past her, coming from the room beyond. After a moment it died down, leaving only a few small flakes drifting slowly to the ground. Sighing in relief, Waverly peeked her head in. The occupant, immediately apparent, was crouched, staff aimed at the door, a disgruntled look on his face. Waverly grinned at her friend. "Better luck next time, Jack."/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;".,.,.,.,.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's not fair. I'm always ready, but I never get you! Why can't you just stay still long enough for me to get a shot in? Just one shot."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry, Jack," Waverly replied, leaning comfortably back in the armchair. "I've just got insane ninja skills. It comes with being awesome."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jack balanced on his staff, sticking his tongue out. "Sure, Glowstick. It has nothing to do with the fact that you knew it was coming."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, you do try it every time I visit, Jackie-boy. You're getting predictable." She paused. "And North told me on the way in. Were you really muttering about revenge and cackling maniacally?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jack suddenly became very interested in the frost designs slowly spreading on the floor. Waverly cocked her head, then grinned at him. "You didn't really think the yetis couldn't hear you?" A bluish blush crept slowly up Jack's neck. Waverly smirked, allowing herself a moment of quiet triumph, then clapped her hands. The sharp noise cracked loudly, effectively breaking the silence and causing Jack to flinch. "So. What are we going to do today?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jack hummed thoughtfully, then paused. A wicked glint came into his eyes. Waverly, observing this, grinned more widely. "How about a little elf-pranking, Glowstick?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jackie-boy, that sounds like the perfect idea."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;".,.,.,.,.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Floating up near the ceiling, Jack gazed over their handiwork, his eyes analyzing each part of the prank. He glanced down to where Waverly was standing. "A little more to the left!" Obligingly, she shifted her burden over, looking up to check with Jack. "Perfect!" Stepping back, Waverly started to wipe her forehead, before frowning at her hands. Great. They were covered in glitter.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know, we should really choose pranks that are less messy to set up, Jack. Look at my hands." Alighting next to her, he laughed.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yours? Look at mine! We didn't even use any glue and it's all over my hands. And besides, it wouldn't be as good if it didn't take a little effort." span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""True. You think the cheese fondue was a good touch?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sheer brilliance."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I thought so. You checked everything?" He nodded. "We're set, then. And the lunch break is in ten minutes." She grinned evilly at the mess of wires and buckets around her, then clapped her hands together, releasing a cloud of glitter into the air. "Are you ready to-" She paused, and Jack looked around in confusion.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's that noise?" he asked, as Wave's eyes slid closed in exasperation. She groaned.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's my alarm. Something must be up." span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jack's shoulders slumped and he pouted. "So, let me guess. You have to check this out and are probably going to miss the elves getting pranked horribly as they innocently swarm for their lunchtime cookies."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Pretty much. Record it for me?" She pleaded, staring at Jack. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He rolled his eyes. "I always do."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 6pt;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-family: Arial;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-da93ee8c-cc52-e9bf-8815-64159b12cf11" style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Wave smiled. "Thanks," she said, giving him a quick shoulder-hug before stepping back. "I'll be back soon." Checking the location of the alarm on her bracelet, she closed her eyes, envisioning the snowy mountains of Colorado. At least the crisis was somewhere pretty this time. She was getting tired of rusty abandoned buildings and dumps. As she concentrated, her body slowly dissolved into miniscule water droplets, swirling downwards into the ground and whisking her consciousness away from the North Pole and toward yet another problem she'd have to fix. Sometimes being a demigod really got on her nerves. span/strongbr /span/p 


End file.
